<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drive by thefangirlslair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868424">drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair'>thefangirlslair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSSnippetADay Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, based on driver's license by olivia rodrigo, idk anymore i will never get ao3 and its tags lol, maybe it's just rated g, rated t because of language? idk lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>god, i’m so blue / know we’re through<br/>but i still fucking love you, babe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSSnippetADay Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sakura drove fast for the first time the moment she knew.</p><p> </p><p>he was gone. together with his family and everything they have, sasuke was gone. he left the country and her broken heart and this empty street, and sakura drove fast for the first time since she got her driver’s license.</p><p> </p><p>that was why he wasn’t replying to her texts since yesterday, asking him to join her in getting it, and why he didn’t return her calls.</p><p> </p><p>she stood by their gate, devoid of one sasuke uchiha, and she felt the prick of hot tears in her eyes. sakura held the metal and desperately looked beyond the dark and empty house they left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“why do you insist on teaching me how to drive? you’re always here to be my driver anyway,” she giggled, comfortable in the backseat with her head on his lap.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>his warm hand covered her cheek, “i’m not always gonna be around.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>she grabbed his arm and nuzzled it. sleepily she said, “no. you’ll be with me forever, right?” she opened her closed lids and looked up at him. “promise?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>dark eyes glinted within the confines of his car and he achingly whispered, “yes. i promise.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>fucking liar.</p><p> </p><p>there will be no driving past this street without her reminiscing about the burn of his hand on her thigh as he teaches her how to drive. there will be no moving on this pain without her remembering the sound of his laugh echoing in her head.</p><p> </p><p>there will be no forgetting sasuke uchiha as she drives back home, knowing full well her real home just left her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>olivia rodrigo's driver's license is stuck in my head, that's why</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>